


Out of Time

by RyuuSenai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I promise it'll get smutty, M/M, Oh boy it got smutty real fast, Plot now/Porn later, Smut, countdown clock to meeting soul mate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuSenai/pseuds/RyuuSenai
Summary: Katsuki Yuri's clock - that counts down the time you meet your soul mate - has been at zero days, zero hours, zero minutes and zero seconds ever since he can remember. But his life changes when the numbers show an actual time until he meets his special one.





	1. Out of Time, Out of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I took so long to upload another fic! And I am sorry this is a short chapter, but I promise I will update this with another chapter (which will be smut, I promise). This is an AU where you have a clock counting down the time until you meet your soul mate.

* * *

Yuri sighed, glancing down at his wrist. The clock had always been at **zero days, zero hours, zero minutes and zero seconds** ever since he can remember. His mother had said that his clock was low when he was born, and turned to zero when he began ice skating. She always joked he had just fallen for skating, but Yuri knew she was not serious.

Not finding his soul mate made him annoyed that he had an empty clock to begin with. “I hate my clock,” he mumbled under his breath, glaring at the zeros.

Yuri was often distracted from his ice skating due to his clock. The thought that he may never find his fated lover has cause a lot of mistakes in his routines. However, approximately a week before his performance at the Grand Prix Final, Yuri glanced at his clock. Eyes widening and jaw dropping, he had to do a double take. “What?!” Yuri gasped. He jumped up and down, delighted at he saw his clock had gained numbers: **eight days, twenty one hours, eighteen minutes and three seconds.** Yuri could not keep himself from grinning.

 **Two days, five hours, twenty eight minutes and thirteen seconds.** Yuri snuggled up in his bed, beaming at the clock on his inner wrist. _I wonder who it could be,_ he thought. _The time lines up perfectly with the Grand Prix Final; I hope I find my love there!_

 **Zero days, two hours, forty three minutes and five seconds.** Yuri squirmed in his jacket, the adrenaline from his performance had worn off and left him with his anxiety. He knew he had lost, but he could not change the past. Sitting on a toilet in the bathroom stall, he felt tears form rivers down his cheeks. He heard someone walk into the restroom. _Oh no,_ raced through his mind, over and over again. _Please don't hear my sobs!_

The person banged on his stall. “Oi! Fatty! Get out here!” he yelled. “Quit crying and face me like a man!!” Yuri flinched, _He heard me crying? Oh no._

The boy kicked the stall door open, breaking the lock. “There's no room for two Yuris to be on the scoreboard! So quit skating already!!” The boy’s blond hair covered most of his face, but the expression he showed was definitely that of rage. Yuri had no idea why he was being verbally attacked by this person, but the encounter forced him to cry once again.

Once the blond boy had left, Yuri checked his wrist. _Thank god it wasn't him!_ Yuri’s hands trembled as he stood up and walked out of the restroom.

Yuri had changed into his nice suit for the banquet. **Zero days, zero hours, thirteen minutes and fifty seconds.** The anticipation was killing him, so much so, that Yuri had began to drink his anxiety and sadness away. The champagne both tickled his throat and warmed his flesh as it slid down his neck.

Feeling himself slip into intoxication, he stole a glance at his wrist. **Zero days, zero hours, two minutes and five seconds.** _Oh no,_ Yuri thought, _I'm going to be wasted before I can meet her! My love!_ His thoughts became fuzzy as he stumbled into someone. Looking up, Yuri could hardly focus on the face of the man he had bumped into. “Viktor?” he slurred.

“Yes?” Viktor quirked his brow, a little bit of both confusion and concern masked his face.

Yuri look at Viktor’s arm, but could not focus his eyes on the numbers located on his clock. He grabbed Viktor’s wrist, taking a closer look at the watch. “Zero?!” he drunkenly exclaimed. “So you've found your soul mate? Damn it! I hoped it'd be me!!” Yuri mumbled.

“Actually,” Viktor’s Russian accent was thick, “so is yours.”

Yuri realized with a start, That's right! I was going to meet my soul mate! He checked his wrist. **Zero days, zero hours, zero minutes and zero seconds.** “Shit! I missed it?!” he groaned. “Figures. The one time I get numbers, I miss the person!”

Sighing, Yuri buried his face into Viktor’s suit jacket. “If it's of an consolation, I was to meet my soul mate a few minutes ago as well,” the Russian stated.

“Really?!” Yuri’s face lit up. “I'm glad I'm not the only one!” He clung to Viktor, who just stood there and attempted to comfort the Japanese man.

Viktor had already put two and two together, but was waiting for Yuri to figure it out as well. _I think I'm already taking a liking towards him_ , Viktor thought.


	2. Too Much Tims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's clock was always counting down a time too far away for his liking. He got very impatient with his fate, until he gets close to the time he meets his soul mate. Getting giddy, Viktor is excited to meet his soul mate. And then at the Grand Prix Final banquet, a very drunk Katsuki Yuri clings to him, making his heart flutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is also short! Smut will be soon, I promise!

Viktor sighed, lazily laying with Makkachin on his couch. He glanced at his wrist; **twelve days, two hours, fifty three minutes and ten seconds.** He then pet the fluffy dog that was snoozing across his legs. _It's finally getting close,_ he thought.

For as old as Viktor was getting, his time to meet his soul mate had always been so far in the future. But he had gotten tired of waiting long ago. Typically, Viktor is patient with others; however, when thinking of himself, he could not be more angry and impatient.

**Nine days, fifteen hours, two minutes and forty three seconds.** Viktor laid in bed; his muscles ached from the strenuous practice earlier that day. He groaned as he rolled over, his legs could hardly move. Viktor stared at his wrist. _My clock lines up with the Grand Prix Final. Who could it be? It can't be any of the skaters I already know, because then it would have counted down to the time I had met them. At least that means it’s not Chris; he’s fun to play with, but not to stay with,_ he thought. He took a deep breath, yawning as he exhaled. _Is it going to be a fan? Or some new skater?_ He rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. _And are they going to be a girl or a boy?_ His breath hitched at the thought of the person being the gender he is not attracted to. Viktor grabbed an extra pillow, cuddling it tight to his chest. He buried his face in the soft fabric, and he murmured to himself, “I hope it'll a boy.”

Viktor stepped off the ice; the crowd was wild and the adrenaline in his veins was at its peak. Plopping down at the sit-and-cry, Viktor felt himself calm down. His score was read, and Yakov was happy about it, but he could not focus. Glancing down at his wrist, butterflies fluttered in his stomach. **Zero days, five hours, fourteen minutes and twenty seconds.** Smiling, Viktor looked up at the crowd. He then winked at the camera, and a good portion of the crowd squealed and fawned over his charm. Viktor took a deep breath, then sighed. _Finally, it’s the day I get to meet my soul mate!_ he thought.

**Zero days, zero hours, ten minutes and fifty two seconds.** Viktor was as giddy as ever, and was barely able to hold still and keep his composure. Reaching over for a glass of champagne, he realized how constricting his suit was. _Ugh, I hate these banquets,_ he thought. _There’s never anything fun going on!_

Glancing at his clock, Viktor read its numbers: **Zero days, zero hours, one minute and five seconds.** _So close!_ he whimpered quietly, sipping his champagne. Everyone in the ballroom jumped in unison, a large crash causing the fright. Viktor scooted closer through the crowd to get a better view. A drunken Japanese man was nearly naked, pole dancing with Chris. _Now that is a man who knows how to have fun!_ Viktor chuckled to himself. The Japanese man then spotted Viktor, his face lighting up. He stumbled over to Viktor, clinging to him when he got close enough to do so. “Viktor?” The man’s white shirt was unbuttoned, his pants completely missing - leaving only his boxers on his lower half - and his tie was around his head.

“Yes?” Viktor strained to keep back slight chuckles.

The drunk man grabbed Viktor’s arm, examining his wrist. “Zero?!” he exclaimed. Zero?! Viktor panicked. _Did I miss it? Or is it . . ._ his thoughts trailed off as the other man continued. “So you’ve found your soul mate? Damn it! I hoped it’d be me,” the man slurred.

“Actually,” Viktor’s accent was thick as he realized the same was true about the Japanese man, “so is yours.”

The man jolted, “Shit! I missed it?!” He glanced down at his wrist. “Figures. The one time I get numbers, I miss the person!” He groaned, frustration overflowing. The boy sighed, burying his face into Viktor’s suit jacket.

“If it's of any consolation,” Viktor started, “I was to meet my soul mate only a few minutes ago as well.”

The Japanese man’s face lit up. “Really?! I'm glad!” He smiled and jumped up and down in excitement, “I'm not the only one!” The boy wrapped his arms around Viktor, as the Russian attempted to console him.

Viktor smiled. _I had an idea that it might be that, and I think I'm right. I think I'm already taking a liking towards him,_ he thought. Petting the man's hair, Viktor sighed with happiness. _Yup. He's the one alright. My heart wouldn't be beating this heart if he wasn't._

The boy snuggled closer to Viktor. Looking Viktor in the eyes, he spoke, “If I win this dance-off, you'll be my coach, right?” His grin was from ear to ear. “Be my coach! Viktor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked chapter two of Out of Time. I will release the (hopefully) final chapter as soon as it is written!


	3. Just In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Yuuri finds a slightly intoxicated Viktor. Realizing they're soulmates, Viktor wants to seal the deal. "Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes," Viktor says before disappearing into the restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, Ryuu is back at full force. I figured it was time (haha get it?) to continue this story, so I finally got down to finishing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

Yuuri clung to Viktor’s banquet suit. “Be my coach, Viktor!” Champagne was on his breath as he slurred his plea of apprenticeship.

Viktor chuckled, “Sure, sure. But what is your name?”

“I'm Katsuki Yuuri,” Yuuri smiled. He snuggled his face into Viktor’s chest, smelling his sweet - yet musky - cologne. Looking up at Viktor’s face, Yuuri began to speak, “I love yo-”

Viktor cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth. “I think you’ve had enough to drink,” he chuckled, his accent thick with nerves. Leaning to Yuuri’s ear, Viktor whispered, “Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes.” With that, Viktor patted Yuuri’s shoulder as he headed towards the restroom.

Once he stepped into a stall, Viktor unzipped his pants. He pulled the waist of his pants - and his briefs - down just far enough to free his hardened member. Sitting on the toilet, Viktor lazily stroked his dick.

After a couple minutes, the restroom door opened for a moment before closing. Syncopated footsteps resonated against the tile walls. “Viktor?” Yuuri’s voice echoed.

Viktor leaned forward, unlocking the stall door. _Fuck. What am I doing?_ Viktor thought. _Am I also drunk? Just how much did I drink?_

Yuuri stumbled to the opened stall. He drunkenly smirked at the sight of Viktor’s cock standing up, waiting for him.

Viktor blushed, slightly embarrassed by Yuuri’s curious gaze. Regaining his confidence, Viktor chuckled, “Are you going to just stare at it all night, or are you going to ride it?” He bit his bottom lip. Yuuri licked his own lips.

“God, I want a piece of you, Viktor,” Yuuri mumbled, stepping into the stall and closing the door behind himself. “Actually,” he started; Yuuri stroked Viktor’s face, trailing to the back of his neck, planning to kiss the Russian after a moment, “I want all of you.” Looking Viktor up and down, he repeated himself, “I want all of you for myself.”

“I think I’d be okay with that,” and with those words from Viktor’s mouth, Yuuri pulled him into a sloppy and intense kiss. Breaking the kiss, Viktor groaned. “Katsuki Yuuri,” Yuuri shuddered when he heard Viktor say his name, “I think I’m falling for you.”

“Viktor, I’ve loved you since I can remember,” Yuuri purred.

Viktor chuckled. “I feel like I’ve known you forever,” his words were like that of velvet to Yuuri. “This love that is boiling for you just feels so natural.”

Yuuri smiled. “You’re so honest,” he started. “As is this part of you,” he smirked as he grasped Viktor’s member.

Viktor sharply inhaled, then quietly moaned as Yuuri began to stroke his cock. Kissing Viktor once more, Yuuri upped the pace. Viktor’s hips began to move, fucking Yuuri’s hand. His head fell back in bliss and his head swam as the warm hand pumped his erection.

Yuuri let go of Viktor’s cock, earning a whimper from the Russian. Dropping his pants, Yuuri freed his own erection. He climbed onto Viktor’s lap, straddling his hips. “Eager, are we?” Viktor chuckled.

“Mhmm,” Yuuri hummed, nodding his head. Lining up Viktor’s dick to his hole, he began to sink down onto the Russian’s member. His breathing hitched as the wide tip stretched his hole. _Should have prepared first,_ he thought. _Oh well, too late now._

Viktor groaned as Yuuri’s tight hole engulfed his erection. Inching down his love’s cock, Yuuri winced as he moved. Viktor placed his hands on Yuuri’s hips, slowly pushing the younger man further down his erection. This caused Yuuri to moan, his face contorting in discomfort. Viktor just barely resisted the urge to bury himself to the hilt in one go.

After a minute, Yuuri finally reached the bottom of Viktor’s large cock. Catching his breath, Yuuri lazily placed a kiss on Viktor’s lips. “Di’nt realize how big ya’ are,” Yuuri chuckled.

Yuuri lifted his body, Viktor’s cock sliding out of his asshole. He stopped with the head just barely still inside him. Taking a deep breathe, Yuuri dropped himself back down the stiff member. With only the force of gravity pulling him down, Yuuri and Viktor both groaned at the agonizingly slow pace.

Viktor took control, gripping Yuuri’s hips as he began to buck into his warm hole. Yuuri yelped, Viktor covered the other man’s mouth with his hand. “Shh,” Viktor panicked a little. He leaned forward, then whispered into Yuuri’s ear. “If you aren't quiet, people’ll hear. You don't want to get caught, do you?” Yuuri tightened up at the thought of being found out. “Hmm, perhaps I should thrust into you so hard you let the whole banquet know we’re fucking?” Viktor chuckled sadistically.

Yuuri shook his head. The thought of being found out turned him on at first, but he does not want everyone to know he is riding Viktor Nikiforov’s dick. Yuuri was yanked from his thoughts back to reality as Viktor hit his prostate right on. “Fuck!” Yuuri belted into Viktor’s palm.

Viktor aimed for that spot with each thrust, making Yuuri messily moan Viktor’s name. He gripped Viktor’s arm - that of which lead to Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri could feel the defined muscles ripple as Viktor felt his pleasure build up.

Yuuri was close, he could feel his peak approaching. “Fuck, Yuuri,” Viktor spoke between groans, “I'm close.”

As soon as Viktor finished speaking, the bathroom door opened. Both men stopped dead, not even breathing. They listened to the footsteps walk towards the urinals. The sound of urination rang through the bathroom.

Viktor started slowly thrusting in and out of Yuuri again. Yuuri’s eyes grew wide, showing both fear and curiosity.

Once the sound of pissing stopped, the person cleared their throat. “Viktor, are you okay?”

Viktor spoke with a steady voice, as if nothing was happening, “Yes, I'm fine, Chris.” Thrusting harder and deeper into Yuuri, he realized the Russian was getting more turned on by the fact his friend was listening to him fuck this innocent boy.

Chris chuckled, “Oh ho ho? Viktor, do my ears deceive me?” Giggling like a schoolgirl, Chris left the restroom, but not before uttering, “Get some, my man.”

The bathroom door closed and Viktor looked Yuuri in the eyes, a little embarrassed. Yuuri then returned to thrusting Viktor’s dick in and out of his eager hole.

This Yuuri that takes charge and does anything to get what he wants greatly turned Viktor on, and even left him speechless. Both men quickly approached their climaxes once again. Viktor held Yuuri’s hips and mercilessly thrusted into the smaller man’s ass.

“Viktor, I’m going to cum. Fuck. Cumming!” Yuuri’s semen splattered all over the front of Viktor’s under shirt. _Good thing my suit jacket covers that part of this shirt,_ Viktor thought.

“Sorry, Yuuri. Please bear with me a little longer.” Viktor thrusted into Yuuri as hard and fast as he could. After a moment, his dick pumped cum into Yuuri’s asshole, filling him with the warm liquid.

Yuuri fell forward, resting his body against Viktor’s. The two men were spent, left exhausted by their explosive orgasms. Once he regained his strength, Yuuri got up, slipping off of Viktor’s now-limp dick.

Viktor got up, and kissed Yuuri as soon as he was eye level with the man. “Meet me in my hotel room, if you want seconds,” he smirked, then quickly put himself back together and left the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter three of "Out of Time." I hope you enjoyed it. I may add more chapters to this story in the near future, so be on the look out for that. And, as always, feedback is a appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, what does Viktor mean? (You probably know already, but oh well) I hope you enjoyed chapter one! I will upload chapter two as soon as I write it! Thank you, and as always: feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
